


[podfic] The List

by reena_jenkins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexually Frustrated Sokka, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> This was written as a meme response to the prompt “Sokka and Zuko spend the entire fic arguing about what kind of sex is socially acceptable for them to have”.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Yes, it is exactly as not-right as you think it is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/101165) by suzukiblu. 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** post-season 3, talk about sex, no actual sex   
****

**Music:**[Let's Talk About Sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydrtF45-y-g), as performed by Salt-N-Pepa  
****

**Length:**  00:21:12  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AtLA\)%20_The%20List_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
